Painting
Painting is the practice of applying paint to a medium as a means of creating a work of art, or as a means of enhancing the aesthetics of an existing object. The 's historian Marla McGivers enjoyed painting images of men she admired, such as Napoléon Bonaparte, Leif Ericson, Flavius, and Khan Noonien Singh. ( ) In 2366, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and a few fellow officers on the held a painting class on the ship. Lieutenant Commander Data, however, criticized Picard's painting. ( ) There are many examples of painters in the UFP, and Starfleet. As a child, Jonathan Archer painted a model starship he built, ( ) as did a few members of the crew of the . Kathryn Janeway was one such member who would paint to relax as form of recreation. ( ) In 2369 the shapeshifter Odo imitated a painting of a Bajoran landscape and surprised the Tosk in a corridor. ( ) There have been many forms of paintings throughout the ages. Morn had an Earth painting of a matador in his quarters, which was destroyed when Nahsk smashed it over Quark's head. The key to Morn's locker was inside of it. This painting looked suspiciously similar to one Quark once tried to auction off, when Quark called it the inspiration for the flag of a colony on Mars. ( ) Painters *Jessie Arms Botke *Marc Chagall *Salvador Dali *Data *Leonardo da Vinci *Thomas Gainsborough *Kathryn Janeway *Fernand Léger *Kira Meru *Nanpart Malor *Michelangelo *Claude Monet *Marla McGivers *Pablo Picasso *Reginald Pollack *Gideon Seyetik *Sten *Taranullus *Norvo Tigan *Topek *Tora Ziyal *Vincent van Gogh *Johannes Vermeer *Y'Raka Schools and styles *Andorian Academy (Andorian) *Cardassian Institute of Art (Cardassian) *Icon paintings (Bajoran) *Valonnan School (Cardassian) Gallery of paintings File:Paintings kirk spock apartment.jpg|Two paintings in Kirk and Spock's apartment in 1930 ( ) File:Painting edith keeler mission.jpg|A painting in Edith Keeler's room at the Twenty-First Street Mission ( ) File:Paintings gary seven.jpg|Two paintings in Gary Seven's office in 1968 ( ) File:Abstract painting gary seven.jpg|An abstract painting in Seven's office ( ) File:Abstract painting gary seven 2.jpg|Another abstract painting in Seven's office ( ) File:William Shakespeare.jpg|A painting of William Shakespeare in San Francisco, 1986 ( ) File:Painting 2121.jpg|A painting in 2121, owned by Henry Archer ( ) File:Painting miri.jpg|A painting on Miri's planet ( ) File:Painting miri 2.jpg|A painting on Miri's planet ( ) File:Landscape painting cogley's office.jpg|A landscape painting in Cogley's office ( ) File:Abstract painting sam cogley's office.jpg|An abstract painting in Samuel Cogley's office ( ) File:Musicians painting the squire of gothos.jpg|Painting in Trelane's mansion ( ) File:Flavius.jpg|Painting of Flavius ( ) File:Khan art.jpg|Unfinished painting of Khan Noonien Singh ( ) File:Leif Ericson.jpg|Painting of Leif Ericson ( ) File:Napoléon Bonaparte painting.jpg|Painting of Napoléon Bonaparte ( ) File:Painting sandoval office 1.jpg|A painting in the office of Elias Sandoval on Omicron Ceti III ( ) File:Painting sandoval office 2.jpg|Another painting in Sandoval's office ( ) File:Painting in bela's office.jpg|A painting in Bela Okmyx's office ( ) File:Tombstone painting.jpg|A painting in the Melkotian recreation of Tombstone, Arizona ( ) File:Tombstone painting 2.jpg|Another painting in the same bar ( ) File:Robert McCall painting.jpg|A space walk painting ( ) File:Adam and Eve Expelled from Paradise.jpg|Adam and Eve Expelled from Paradise ( ) File:Abraham Lincoln portrait.jpg|A portrait of Abraham Lincoln ( ) File:Conference room painting 1 2293.jpg|A landscape painting ( ) File:Conference room painting 2 2293.jpg|A landscape painting ( ) File:Conference room painting 3 2293.jpg|A painting of roses ( ) File:Sarek painting.jpg|A portrait of Sarek ( ) File:The Blue Boy.jpg|''The Blue Boy'' ( ) File:Sherlock Holmes program painting 1.jpg|A painting, property of James Moriarty ( ) File:Sherlock Holmes program painting 2.jpg|A painting, property of James Moriarty ( ) File:Rikers painting.jpg|A painting in William T. Riker's quarters ( ) File:Dixon Hill FDR painting.jpg|A painting of Franklin D. Roosevelt in Dixon Hill's office ( ) File:Enterprise-D painting.jpg|A painting of the in Picard's ready room (Star Trek: The Next Generation) File:Aster painting 1.jpg|A painting in Marla Aster's quarters ( ) File:Aster painting 2.jpg|A painting in Marla Aster's quarters/ Guest quarters/ Observation lounge ( ) File:Space painting.jpg|A painting in the Enterprise-D's guest quarters/Data's quarters ( , ) File:Picards painting.jpg|A painting of a nude woman by Captain Picard ( ) File:Williams painting.jpg|A painting of a nude woman by Ensign Williams ( ) File:Wrights painting.jpg|A painting of a nude woman by Lt. Wright ( ) File:Painting in Data's quarters.jpg|A painting in Data's quarters ( , ) File:Painting in Picards quarters.jpg|A starbase painting in Picard's quarters ( , , , , , ; , ) File:Datas painting, 2366.jpg|A painting by Data ( ) File:Mona Lisa, 2366.jpg|Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci ( ; ) File:Persistence of Memory.jpg|''The Persistence of Memory'' by Salvador Dali ( ) File:Picard family home painting.jpg|A painting at the Picard family home in La Barre ( ) File:Guest quarters painting, 2367.jpg|A painting in the Enterprise-D guest quarters and Riker's quarters ( ) File:Space painting, 2383.jpg|A painting in the captain's ready room in an illusory 2383/Beverly Crusher's quarters ( ) File:A Christmas Carol painting.jpg|A painting in the holo-program A Christmas Carol ( ) File:A Christmas Carol portrait.jpg|A painting in the holo-program A Christmas Carol ( ) File:Malcorian painting 1.jpg|A painting in the Sikla Medical Facility on Malcor III ( ) File:Malcorian painting 2.jpg|A painting in the corridor in front of Chancellor Avel Durken's office ( ) File:Malcorian painting 3.jpg|A painting in the Sikla Medical Facility on Malcor III ( ) File:Guest quarters painting 2, 2367.jpg|A painting in the Enterprise-D guest quarters/Data's quarters ( ) File:Guest quarters painting 3, 2367.jpg|A painting in the Enterprise-D guest quarters/Counselor Troi's quarters ( , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ) File:Guest quarters painting 4, 2368.jpg|A painting in the Enterprise-D guest quarters ( , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ) File:Crew quarters painting, 2367.jpg|A painting in Jenna D'Sora's quarters ( ) File:Datas unfinished painting.jpg|An unfinished painting by Data ( ) File:Woman holding a balance.jpg|"Woman Holding a Balance" by Johannes Vermeer ( ) File:Teachers office painting.jpg|A painting in Miss Kyle's office ( ) File:Timothys painting.jpg|A painting by Timothy ) File:Datas landscape painting.jpg|A painting by Data ( ) File:Classroom painting, 2368.jpg|A painting in the classroom aboard the Enterprise-D ( ) File:Sickbay painting.jpg|A painting in the waiting room of the sickbay aboard the Enterprise-D ( , , , , , , , , , ) File:Hotel Brian painting 1.jpg|A painting in Data's room at the Hotel Brian ( ) File:Hotel Brian painting 2.jpg|A painting in Data's room at the Hotel Brian ( ) File:Hotel Brian painting 3.jpg|A painting in Data's room at the Hotel Brian ( ) File:Hotel Brian painting 4.jpg|A painting in Data's room at the Hotel Brian ( ) File:Guinans painting 1, 1893.jpg|A landscape painting in Guinan's house in 1893 ( ) File:Guinans painting 2, 1893.jpg|A landscape painting in Guinan's house in 1893 ( ) File:Carmichaels painting 1.jpg|A painting at Mrs. Carmichael's house in 1893 ( ) File:Carmichaels painting 2.jpg|A painting at Mrs. Carmichael's house in 1893 ( ) File:Carmichaels painting 3.jpg|A portrait at Mrs. Carmichael's house in 1893 ( ) File:Sisters of Hope Infirmary painting.jpg|A painting at the Sisters of Hope Infirmary in 1893 ( ) File:Ro Talia.jpg|A drawing of Ro Talia ( ) File:Ro's drawings.jpg|Several drawings by Ro Laren ( ) File:Saloon painting 1.jpg|A painting in the Gold Strike Saloon ( ) File:Saloon painting 2.jpg|A painting in the Gold Strike Saloon ( ) File:Saloon painting 3.jpg|A painting in the Gold Strike Saloon ( ) File:Sheriff's painting.jpg|A painting at the sheriff's office in Deadwood ( ) File:221 Baker street painting 1.jpg|A portrait ( ) File:221 Baker street painting 2.jpg|A portrait ( ) File:Battle of HarOs.jpg|Data's expressionist painting of the Battle of HarOs ( ) File:Vorcha class painting.jpg|Data's painting of a Klingon attack cruiser ( ) File:Painting nexus picards home.jpg|A painting in Picard's imaginary home in the Nexus ( ) File:Picard portrait nexus 1.jpg|A portrait of Picard in the Nexus ( ) File:Picard portrait nexus 2.jpg|Another portrait of Picard in the Nexus ( ) File:USS Enterprise painting nexus.jpg|A painting of the original in James Kirk's imaginary home in the Nexus ( ) File:Bajoran painting, Captive Pursuit.jpg|A painting of a Bajoran landscape ( ) File:Sisko's quarters painting 2369.jpg|A painting in Sisko's quarters/ Chu'lak's quarters ( ) File:Classroom painting 2369.jpg|A painting of four planets of the Sol system in DS9's classroom; Also appeared in crew quarters ( ) File:Zek painting.jpg|A painting of the deceased Zek ( ) File:Painting in O'Brien's quarters.jpg|A landscape at night in Miles O'Briens quarters ( http://ninersparadise.blogspot.com/2009/10/deep-space-nine-art.html) File:Matador painting.jpg|A painting of a matador ( ) File:Benyan painting.jpg|A painting of Benyan ( ) File:Norvos painting.jpg|A painting of Norvo Tigan ( ) File:Leonardo portrait.jpg|A self portrait of Leonardo da Vinci ( ) File:The Virgin and Child with St. Anne.jpg|The Virgin and Child with St. Anne ( ) File:Ginevra de Benci.jpg|The Ginevra de' Benci ( ) File:St. John the Baptist painting.jpg|A painting of St. John the Baptist ( ) File:Annunciation.jpg|Annunciation by Leonardo da Vinci ( ) File:Lady with an Ermine.jpg|Lady with an Ermine by Leonardo da Vinci ( ) File:The Concert.jpg|''The Concert'' by Vermeer, a war trophy of the Nazis in Sainte Claire ( ) File:Leda and the Swan.jpg|Leda and the Swan by Leonardo da Vinci in Sainte Claire. ( ) External link * * de:Malerei nl:Schilderij Category:Art